


You Can Bend What Way?

by buckycap



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycap/pseuds/buckycap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to sit through a meeting with Peter's teasing him, so Steve acts accordingly when the briefing is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Bend What Way?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Peter Parker. Written for drabble prompt: SpiderShield smut.

There was little that could distract Steve during a briefing, especially one led by Fury himself. Perhaps it was the soldier in him but authority in the room always captured Steve's attention and when it came to his job and the safety of his team, he was all ears.

Usually.

There was the extremely rare occasions, like today, when a certain member of the Avengers would sit that little bit closer to Steve and rest his hand on his thigh. Steve was trying to ignore the light circles being drawn on his inner thigh under the table by Peter who, as always had his attention locked on Fury and the most innocent look on his face. Their relationship was quiet, neither of them willing to mix personal and work life yet it seemed today Peter was in the mood to wind the Captain up. Peter was angled so his actions were hidden from view, his hand tracing up and down Steve's inner thigh and pressing lightly on a bite mark he knew was concealed under the slacks. One he had left the night before. Steve could do nothing but sit and listen as Fury went over the new safety procedures, ones Steve had had a hand in writing so he knew them all off by heart meaning his attention was easily diverted to the hand moving further up his thigh, closer to his groin. Peter even had the confidence to speak up, some smart quip that passed right over Steve and yet suddenly all attention was in their direction as Peter spoke. Steve, suddenly very conscious of the hand burning on his thigh snapped his gaze to a poster behind Fury and tried to look like he was listening. It seemed to work since the moment attention turned to Stark further up the table, Peter's hand moved to cup Steve's groin and rub.

Peter was smirking to himself as he moved his palm in slow circles, feeling the outline of Steve's cock beneath the clothing and twisting his hand in just the right way to feel the slowly swelling of hardness. Peter had somehow twisted his hand around, fingers rubbing along the outline of Steve's rapidly hardening cock before cupping his groin and massaging slowly. Steve was fighting the sensations, feeling a heat creep up his neck and praying it wasn't noticeable to anyone, least of all the sharp eyes of Clint who casually glanced in their direction. He seemed oblivious though and Steve relaxed as much as he could , trying and failing to ignore the tightening in his boxers, the gathering heat between his legs and the constant pressure of Peter's hand. Peter was surprised at Steve's control, wanting to draw at least one sound out of him before the meeting was over and he pressed down harder; rubbing the growing bulge and supressing his own shiver at the memory of Steve's cock splitting him open. Moments later Steve squirmed under his hand, coughing into his hand and leaning forward but Peter didn't stop. For the remaining twenty minutes Peter continued to tease Steve through his pants, keeping his actions hidden under the table until he was sure the Captain was about to burst. Thankfully Fury finally called the briefing to an end and everyone stood to leave, Peter making to do the same until Steve's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Parker.. stay. We need to discuss the fire in Maryland and the building you almost caused to collapse." Peter shoot him a mischievous look before standing yet stayed. From Steve's voice many assumed he was angry but Peter knew different. He knew the reason that Steve's eyes were brighter, his shoulders tense and the heat rolling off him, and Peter loved it, more so when he stretched up, appearing board but really he was just teasing Steve again with his long body. The second the door was shut Steve was on his feet, arm snapping around Peter's waist and pulling the smaller closer, crushing their lips together frantic and eager. Peter kissed back just has hard, daring to sink his teeth into the swell of the Captain's lower lip and jerk his hips forward hard, rubbing his groin against Steve's hidden erection and moaning into his mouth. "Did you think that was funny?" Steve growled against his lips, his free hand sliding up to tangle into Peter's dark curls and tug his head back exposing his neck. Peter leaned back on the table, arching up faintly to the kisses and bites that Steve laid down his throat, shivering at Steve above him. No matter how often they did this, no matter how riled up Steve got, there was always a gentle aspect to his kisses, his touches. Though the way he was grinding against Peter's thigh it was anyone's guess. "Funny.. yeah I thought it was quite funny. Sitting through one of those, who knew you’d be patriotic enough to raise the flag pole in front of Fury," Peter grinned, hopping up onto the table when Steve's hand slid down his torso, popping buttons as he went. Steve didn't have an answer for that, teeth tugging at a nipple on the way past in reaction and Peter whined faintly. 

Getting Steve to fuck him in a briefing room? The thought made his own cock harder, spreading his legs after toeing off his shoes and huffing out an impatient breath against Steve's neck. He needed his lover in him, now. All that time teasing him had worked Peter up, thoughts of being impaled on his cock, forced to muffle his sounds made him shiver. Steve smirked against a mark he had left on his collar bone, licking across the jutting bone to the hollow of his neck. "Excited Parker?" Steve murmured, glancing up to those gorgeous brown eyes and sliding a hand down to palm over the growing bulge, smirking as his partners hips jerked up to his touch. Peter whined again, impatient that someone could come back and he was quick to nod, faster when Steve's unbuckled his belt and tugged down his pants, tossing them aside somewhere before his boxers followed. Exposed in a place like this gave Peter a nervous thrill and he was more than happy to see Steve unbuckling his own pants.

Steve considered leaving him here, needy and wanting after the teasing he had just subjected the Captain to but there was something about Peter's expression, the trust there that had Steve leaning over to press their mouths together again, wriggling down his boxers and moving back between Peter's spread legs to grind their hips together. Both men moaned low at the feeling of their cocks sliding together, hot and hard and Peter bucked up, desperate for more. Yet Steve held off, just lazy grinds of his hips despite how turned on he was, despite how desperately he wanted to be buried deep in his lover. Peter wriggled, sliding down to the edge of the desk and hooking his legs around Steve's waist to draw him closer, heels digging into the small of his back. "Steve.. please don't make me beg.. I will if I have to.. unless you want to wait until we get home but by then.." Peter trailed off as he caught Steve's clouded blue eyes, arching off the table a moment later with a muffled cry as two fingers breached him.

Steve had been busy while Peter spoke, using the small tub of Vaseline in his pocket to slick up fingers and he smirked proudly as Peter's sentence was cut off by the digits breaching his hole, surprised to feel him still a little lose from their fuck that morning. Not that he was complaining, curling his fingers down and pressing hard on that spot in Peter's body that turned him to jelly. "S-STEVE!" The Captain glanced up, reaching up to press his hand over Peter's mouth to quieten his sound and Peter moaned thankfully, twisting his hips down on the digits that were stroking in and out of his body. He didn't care if anyone walked in now, didn't care about being caught or the teasing. He just wanted Steve. He lifted one leg, looping it over Steve's shoulder while the other braced on the table. Steve's eyes widened and he smirked, Peter was flexible yes but sometimes it still amazed the Captain. Thrusting his fingers deeper he added a third, twisting and curling and stroking and pressing until Peter was writhing on the table, muffled moans falling from his mouth and Steve's hand and his eyes screamed at Steve to hurry up and fuck him already. His cock lay untouched, hard and leaking curving up softly to his stomach, a thin sheen of sweat covering his torso. It seemed Steve was getting his own back for the teasing, constantly stroking over Peter's prostate with his fingers until he felt a flash of teeth on his palm and smirked. "I'm sorry, don't you like the teasing game?" Steve murmured, safe in the knowledge that he had this room booked for work so no one was going to disturb them. Not that this was the work he had in mind of course.

Peter moaned deep in his throat, feeling Steve's cock brush along his thigh and he wanted it. In him, stretching and splitting and he was so close. Bucking his hips down, Peter squeezed down around Steve's fingers and the Captain moaned, removing the digits from his lover and using the excess Vaseline along with the pre-cum leaking from his cock to slick up his length before pressing forward. That was it, the moment Peter had been pining for. The brush and press of the velvet head against his hole, pressure seeking entrance into his body and his hole slack from the attention opened and Steve's cock slid inside Peter, slow and steady. Peter moaned loud, uncaring at the moment since the sound was muffled and he cared for nothing other than the burning stretch of Steve's cock sliding inside him, forcing his body to accommodate his girth and screwing up his eyes as his cock twitched against his stomach at the sensation of being filled so completely.  
Steve was panting, Peter slick and tight and hot around his cock and the Captain was having a hard time staying still. Bottoming out and resting there he glanced down at how Peter had positioned himself, so spread and eager and Steve could lean forward easily, sliding that little bit deeper and rubbing those nerves enough to spark the pleasure through the smaller man. Peter was ready to tell Steve to move but the Captain already was, sliding out of his lover and glancing down to watch Peter's hole stretch and move around his cock before he snapped his hips forward hard and slammed back inside, burying himself in his lover and setting up a hard fast pace. Slamming into Peter and moving his hand to catch his moans with his mouth, pressing down onto the table and leaning forward to pound deeper, harder, faster. Peter was loving it all, the need for Steve, the need to feel more, to be full and close and both of them loved it. Peter arched up, groaning into Steve's mouth as his cock became trapped between their stomachs, rubbing along the plane of both and whimpering as every thrust from the Captain struck his prostate. It was good, too good and Steve didn't stop. Keeping peter pinned with a firm yet loving kiss he continued to snap his hips forward hard, burying himself deep in his lover and pounding hard until everything became a blur of heat and pleasure and moans and sliding tongues.

Peter was close, so close and he clenched his muscles down around the cock hammering into him wanting Steve to reach his end as well and Steve moaned low into Peter's mouth. His orgasm was pooling rapidly in his stomach, muscles coiling and twisting and his hips fucked forward harder still. Peter clung to him, falling closer and closer until it all became too much; the pleasure too intense and he cried out into Steve's mouth as his body locked down around Steve's cock. Strips of cum shot up his stomach as his orgasm crashed over him, Steve still fucking into him helping Peter through his orgasm until he was left with just the rippling after effects. The caress of Peter's muscles around his cock, the tightness, had Steve closer and his thrusts became erratic until one, two, three more thrusts and he was spilling his release into his lover, finally breaking the kiss that left them both panting. Steve's thrusts slowed and ended with a soft grind, watching Peter's flushed, relaxed face before him before pressing a much gentler kiss to his swollen lips. "You know.." Steve murmured as he shifted and pulled his softened cock from his lover, helping him sit up. "If you had the urge for me to fuck you, you could just ask."

Peter felt good, legs dangling and still without feeling, running his hands over marks left as he buttoned up his shirt. "Well that takes the fun out of things.. I like knowing I can turn an American icon into something so.. animalistic," Peter grinned. Steve was quick to pull on his clothes, passing Peter's his before he paused, stepping closer and letting his fingers trail through the drying mess on Peter's stomach down to his soft cock. "You know I'd give you anything you wanted in a heartbeat." Those were loaded words and Peter knew it, reaching up to cup Steve's neck and guide him down for another kiss before he slid off the table, wriggling as he felt Steve's cum slide from him before getting dressed.  
"Well," Steve smirked as he headed for the door. "I'll keep in mind how beneficial your flexibility in the bedroom is."


End file.
